Satan Cupid at Work
by keirorin
Summary: If a Valentine's event is organized in Fairy Tail, who should be nicknamed 'Satan Cupid' but Mirajane? Rated T for language and minor sexual jokes. GaLe, NaLu, Jerza, Gruvia, RoWen, ElfGreen, Bicksanna and Mira X ...?
1. Satan Cupid

The first volunteer for the Fairy Tail Valentine's event was the Satan's Cupid herself, Mirajane.

"Mira? I thought so. Anything in mind?" Makarov grinned, knowing what to expect from the nineteen year old.

"Well, it's not much, but I've thought of a few ideas..." Once she finished talking, she whipped out a list of ideas at cue; her 'few ideas' written on a sheet longer than any of Gray's _Ice Make Floor_s.

"A few, huh...? You weren't this fired up last year, Mira-chan."

"Mm-mm. This year I'm really prepared. Look at what I've thought of so far."

"'Balloons enflamed by Romeo's colorful fires'... 'A performance by Gajeel'... 'Mistletoes'...? Is it Christmas, dear?"

A certain twinkle in her eye caught Makarov's. He turned away, a slightest bit scared, leaving the rest to her.

"You're the head of the committee, now, Mira-chan!"

"Yeah! You can count on me!"

* * *

"Valentine's event?" Lucy and Wendy asked in unison.

"Yeah, it's a yearly event. Valentine's day wasn't really that much of a big deal until Mira came into play," Levy explained.

"Why am I not surprised?" Lucy laughed.

Levy, Lucy, Wendy, Erza, Cana and Lisanna were all on one side of the beer hall, talking about more girly things than they normally did; what they would wear, how their hair would be done, who they wanted to dance with, et cetera. An uncomfortable change of pace for Erza and Cana, but Lucy enjoyed talking like this. If only they did so more often.

The Valentine's event was like a festival. There were cutesy little games like Max Alors': _Find Your Soulmate_ (Though everyone seemed to end up with the result 'Broom'), and quizzes on how much you know your friends, and for the last part of the event it would be a formal drinking / dancing party. The year Lucy came to the guild, she was at Port Hargeon meeting Natsu for the first time during the time of the event, so she never got the chance to actually experience it. there aren't many couples in Fairy Tail, so the event always end up being 60% a friendship ball.

The boys (or as Elfman would correct, 'the men') weren't as worried about the ball. They were all drinking together and laughing about another jewelry shop Natsu set on fire, or some guy who fell in love with Gray. The only girls there were Juvia (silently stalking Gray) and Evergreen (with the rest of the Raijinshuu).

"So," Laxus brought up a girly topic, "Are you guys man enough to ask a girl to the event this year?"

"Of course I'm going with Laxus!" Evergreen and Freed exclaimed in excitement.

"Freed, that's gay. And Ever... aren't you dating Elfman?" Bickslow laughed.

"We are _not_ dating. We're just... unwillingly bumping into each other. A-and..."

"You _llllllllike_ each other."

"Do not!"

"Do, too! And even if you deny it, Mira's gonna fish you two out of the bowl and manage to get you guys together at th'event."

Mira scowled from behind the bar counter. Her baby brother would _not_ be brought together with that girl. Especially after her horrid vision of their baby. If she could ever avoid the risk of seeing one of _those_ in real life, she would avoid it, by all means. Her little bro and baby sis weren't going to be stolen away from her - Lisanna and Elfman were the only two she never paired up with anyone. When Lucy arrived and Lisanna came back, Mirajane was more than happy that Natsu had someone else, instead of her own baby sister.

"Eenie meanie minie moe," Mirajane pointed from head to head with her finger, "Catch a couple by their toe; if they kiss, I'll let them go; eenie meanie minie... moe!"

Once she finished the final phrase, her pointer finger landed on Levy McGarden.

Satan Cupid grinned. "Well, then..."

"I'll start with you tomorrow night."

* * *

"Lu-chan," Levy turned to the Spirit Mage, "Who're you going with?"

"Huh? You mean a date?"

"I was wondering, too," Erza added, "After all, you've been seen flirting with quite the latter."

"Flirting? I don't know how to flirt..."

"Is it Gray-san or Natsu-san?" Wendy saw her with either of her big brothers.

"Definitely not Natsu, I think it's Loki," Lisanna mumbled to herself.

"Gray-sama is _not going with my love rival_," Juvia appeared after hearing the name of her beloved Gray-sama.

"Hey, I don't even know," Lucy finally spoke up, "We'll see what Mira has in mind. I just want her to target me first so I can get it over with and then the guy and I can part ways once she's out of eyeshot."

"Lucy, you don't want to be her first target," Cana warned, "She makes _sure_ that the first targets go well and stay together the whole night. Mira bases her whole success of the night on the first and last couples. Erza would know, she's been 'successfully' teamed up with Ichiya when he was visiting during the Event two years before the Tenrou episode."

"It was... scary," Erza shivered in blue at the thought.

"Enough to scare Erza? Must be rough," Lucy laughed sympathetically, "But Mira's been staring at Levy for a while now. Is she the first target...?"

"Oh, no..." Levy's voice wavered in fear.

"OH NO!"

With that, Levy ran out of the guild in a childish attempt to look dramatic, fake Solid Scripted tears running down her cheeks.

"Hey, hey...

"... just how scary is Cupid Mira?!"

* * *

**Hey! hope you enjoyed the first chapter. The next one will be full of Gajeel x Levy! If you're not a big fan of the couple, here's the rest of the couples that will appear in order:**

**Gajeel x Levy**

**Natsu x Lucy (sorry, NaLi fans)**

**Erza x Jellal (dressed as Mystogan)**

**Gray x Juvia**

**Romeo x Wendy (yaaaay :3)**

**Elfman x Ever and Lisanna x Bickslow (will be a weird chapter)**

**Finale (Mira x ?)**


	2. Levy and Gajeel

The night of the Event fell on Levy's shoulders like a bad massage.

She purposely picked out a dress that was cute, but not cute enough for a guy to say, _Dayum!, _just so that Mira won't go crazy-crazy with the matchmaking. Not like her dress would matter to Jet or Droy.

'Mira, I'm going to kill myself if you don't tonight,' Levy screamed her thoughts in her mind, 'If this'll be anything like the previous years, there'll be yet another Jet-Droy drama. I'll be damned if I have to suffer yet another three months of awkward working. I guess my only choice is to avoid Team Shadow Gear... Jet, Droy, I'm so sorry!'

Her thought rant was cut off by the sound of rustling plants. She smacked her forehead and tried her best not to scream. Jet and Droy were going to drive her to the Event in one of Droy's plant-magic cars.

How do you avoid the plague when stuck in a car full of them?

"Levy~!" her teammates called. Most people in the guild barely saw them as a team, but more _Levy and her Bitches / Groupies / Fanboys_.

How do you avoid the plague when it's in love with you?

"Get in, Levy! Tonight, Team Shadow Gear'll be the center of attention!" Jet hollered.

"Yeah! Everyone'll be talking about how snazzy we are!" Droy added.

'That's exactly what I'm trying to avoid,' Levy sighed, "I'm so sorry, Jet, Droy! I've decided to walk to the Event!"

Her teammates called after her, but she daren't glance back. She just ran, taking the long way. She knew Droy wanted to take the shortcut.

At the Guild, all decorations were set up in streamers and rainbow-enflamed balloons, just like the bar maid wanted. But she paid so little attention to the balloons. She had something more exciting planned for the little fairy.

Mira glanced at the Vision Lacrima in the room and grinned.

"Levy, you're right where I want you..."

* * *

Levy tripped and almost fell, for the sixth time. She could feel her feet throbbing a sweaty pink underneath her point-tip high heels (not like it made her the least bit tall). She felt so dumb, accepting the shoes from Kinana, who was obviously helping Mirajane with her scams. The word mage fell on her behind and ripped the shoes off her feet, throwing them to the floor.

"Ugh!" she whined, "Why did I say I wanted to walk? It's not like Mira booby trapped the car... oh, scratch that. These shoes are a part of her plan! I should be expecting my Prince Charming to pick me up in a royal carriage right now..."

After four seconds passed and no royal carriage arrived, Levy sighed.

"Unless she didn't even want to pair me up with Jet or Droy? Come to think of it... it _never_ works out between us during the event. And yet, she wants to pair me up first and successfully? She must have someone else in mind. But who...?"

A blush spread across her cheeks as she imagined a toothy-grinned possibility of a partner.

"Nah, couldn't be..."

The girl dusted herself off and continued to walk. Mira wouldn't pair her up with _him_ of all people... the two had nothing in common. To Levy, being with that g was an everlasting dream; not like she would ever admit it.

* * *

"I'm here, Mira!" Gajeel walked in casually.

The white haired demon spun round. She could barely contain herself; even her spin was unnaturally spunky for someone as calm as her. The excitement made her shiver and blush, but she did well hiding it. Luck was on her side, since Gajeel had never heard of Satan Cupid, making her job for the night easy.

"Ah, Gajeel-san, thanks for coming in on such short notice! You look great!" she giggled.

"Uh, thanks, Mira. You said I needed to fix some of the ornaments before the Event starts?"

"Ornaments... oh, um, sorry for making you come half an hour early for nothing! Turns out I could fix them myself!"

"Huh?!" Gajeel's shoulders dropped, as did his posture. "What am I supposed to do for half an hour? My place is so far away, I can't possibly go back."

Mirajane pouted fakely. "Oh, what a pickle! This is all because of my bad scheduling!"

"Ah, sorry for complaining. Don't beat yourself up because of it. Maybe I can help otherwise, like eating unneeded iron?"

"Um, I don't think we have unneeded iron..." Mira sweat-dropped. "But! Jet contacted me earlier from Droy's car..."

"Oh, so Shadow Gear's on their way?"

"Not exactly. See, Jet told me Levy acted really weirdly just now and totally ditched them! So, to see if she's okay, I tracked her down on Vision Lacrima, and it seems like she's having a rough time walking to the Event in such slim shoes."

"So what are you asking?"

"Can you be a dear and get your iron car to drive her here? Her poor body can't bear walking any further."

The Dragon Slayer sighed. "Levy, huh? The girl's always getting into trouble. But fine. Where is she?"

* * *

"Don't you find it weird that Levy just ditched us?" Droy complained.

"Yeah, I contacted Mira, and it turns out she isn't even there yet. I bet Levy took the long way just so that she didn't have to go with us!"

"Levy wouldn't do that. Not on the most romantic night of the year."

Suddenly, Jet's head rose from his knees, and he stepped on Droy's foot, pushing down the breaks. The car stopped, and Droy turned to his teammate in confusion.

"What the hell, Jet?!" the driver shouted.

"You don't think she has a date, do you?"

Droy shook his head. "Nah, she would have told us."

"Why should she?! After all, she knows it would make the two guys she rejected sad if they found out she got another guy. And Levy's the most beautiful girl in Fairy Tail; why shouldn't any guy ask her out?!"

"Holy crap, it's Gajeel, that damned iron chopper!"

"Turn the car!"

"I am! We're going to Levy!"

* * *

At the same time, Levy was mumbling in self pity.

She lived in Fairy Hills, she could have just asked a friend for a ride. The blunette fisted her forehead in rage.

'Stupid, stupid, stupid! How could I have thought I could walk? My body isn't cut out for walking in pumps, after all, I'm just a...'

"Shrimp."

"Yes, a shrimp," Levy said out loud, before jumping in surprise. Before her stood a large black car that mirrored a limousine made of iron. It was far more luxurious than Droy's Flower Powered ride, and had the words _Shooby Doo Bop_ engraved on it; a little minus point to the impressive wheels. Of course, who could be inside the very vehicle but Black Steel Gajeel.

"Gajeel!" Levy called in surprise.

"Get in, Shrimp. You're stuck in those red island slippers, right?"

"How did you know?" Levy was blushing furiously.

"Mira told me."

"... Oh."

Gajeel noticed his shrimpy friend look down to the floor. Did he say something wrong?

"H-hey, Shrimp, what's wrong?"

She sighed; no use in hiding the truth. "Mira's only brought you here because she wants to pair us up for the Event."

As Levy got in, Gajeel grew red. He had no idea that he invited Levy into Mira's plans. When he realized the little girl had sat down next to him in the shotgun, he became even more 'Red Steel Gajeel'.

"You're red, Gajeel. I hope I didn't make you awkward."

"U... Uh, no way! Me and you, Shrimp?! Don't think a little plan like Mira's would actually work!"

"O... Of course not... Gajeel."

They rode in silence for a while.

"... Are her plans successful? Like, does she normally pair people up in the end?"

"... She's the reason Alzack and Bisca liked each other in the first place."

"So, the chances of us ending up..."

Gajeel was cut off by the sound of a crash. He looked back, only to see the back of his ride squashed. The middle of the trunk was pointed in, enough to have stabbed Levy, had she not been in the passenger's seat. Normally, wreckage was something he could handle, but his car was now beyond repair. The car cost him half of his income since he was twelve, and now it was backstabbed.

"What the fuck was that, huh?!" Gajeel raised his voice to scare the offenders, but caused no such fear.

"So Levy was his date?" Jet scowled.

"Shoulda known. Levy, is this true?" Droy's voice wavered.

"You guys! Did you do this?" Levy demanded.

"He's a bad influence!" Jet yelled, "He's not treating you right. You can do so much better than this metallic freak."

His speech was thrown off when Droy was pushed into him with an iron fist - literally. Gajeel had sent his punch to Droy's inflated stomach, thus knocking over his teammate.

"Who the fuck did you call a metallic freak?!"

* * *

Mira sighed as she watched the hits fly to and fro Team Shadow Gear and Black Steel Gajeel. The Vision Lacrima buzzed, as if it was losing signal.

"Things are getting out of hand..." Mirajane placed a hand on her cheek. "Yet again. This sure looks like a one sided battle, though. If Gajeel wins, Levy will go out with him with a guilty conscience on her back. If the Gear strikes back, Levy will have walked out on him. Whatever happens... it's over for those two."

Her eye widened as the remaining pixels of her Lacrima showed a little fairy setting foot outside of the black car. Levy was joining the battle? Whose side would she be on? Her plan was going way out of hand. The night had barely started, and she felt as though she failed as a matchmaker.

"Will you guys just stop this fucking fight?! Huh?! You immature brats!" This was the first time anyone had ever heard Levy use such vulgar language. Her eyes flared in edgy anger. Her fists were covered in letters, as were her ankles and edges of her face. The only people who had ever seen Levy look like this was the Master during Laxus's Fighting Festival, right after the Dragon Slayers left to fight Laxus. Her true power was triggered by rage, even though it only lasted a few minutes before she weakened and Makarov saw her as the next S-Class.

She pointed at Jet, tangling him in letters and words that escaped her fingers. With the other hand, she tangled Droy (with his size, it took a bit more effort). "Jet! Droy! Will you please not do this to me again? I love you both, but not in that way. I said it several times before, and Valentine's day plagues me every year because of you two going along with Mirajane's plans. I don't like the two of you like that, so please let me be and don't interfere with my love life!"

She released both Gear members and then turned her gaze to Gajeel, who was surprisingly scared, but more weirded out. Was this the little Levy who said she wasn't worth much? Levy tangled the Iron Man in her letters, tighter than she did with the Shadow Gear.

"Gajeel!" she announced, "As ticked as I am with those two, I'm even more pissed at you!"

"Wh... Why would that be?"

"I've been sending you signals every day since the time you protected me from Laxus's lighting bolt. It's Valentine's Day! Why the hell haven't you asked me out yet, huh?!"

"I, Levy, I... wait, what?"

"What?" Jet and Droy repeated, Mirajane just as baffled.

Upon realising what she had just said, Levy's eyes returned to normal, as did her body, releasing Gajeel from the letters. She blushed furiously, and continued going on as she did the whole night - she continued to run in her uncomfortable shoes.

* * *

"There it is!" Mira gasped, "The romantic moment!"

Kinana appeared from behind the bar maid's back. "Jet and Droy are in the way, though."

With that, the violet-toned waitress transported the two to the Guild.

"Kina-san, when did you learn that magic?" Mira giggled.

"Just a while back," Kinana laughed as the Gear looked around the room in confusion.

* * *

"Will you wait, Shrimp?" Gajeel pulled Levy by her collar and sat her down in his wrecked car.

"Ga-Gajeel... I can walk..." she blushed, hiding her face from what she said earlier.

"I said I'd drive you, right?" the Slayer avoided eye contact.

Silence.

"U-uh, about what I said earlier..."

"Mira was going to tell me tonight if you weren't. So it can't be helped."

"What... can't be helped...?"

Gajeel leaned in. Just like Laxus's lighting bolt from when he first protected her, the contact their lips made was electric. It took Levy a while, but their kiss was long enough to let her sink into it. Her red face faded to a romantic pink.

Their liplock slowly came to a stop, and Levy looked up to her tall partner.

"I guess Mira succeeded this time."

* * *

Those six words Levy spoke were music to Mirajane's ears. She had succeeded, and could now continue in pride. The room was filling up; the perfect moment to find her next target.

"Eenie, meanie..." her finger stopped its dance from head to head when she spotted Lucy in the room, chatting with Natsu. Approaching the two was Lisanna.

"I need to protect Lisanna from any boys...

"... Lucy, you're up!"


	3. Natsu and Lucy

**Hello, just a quick warning that there are many pervy jokes in this chapter ^^**

* * *

Natsu and Lucy chattered on about this and that. So busy talking, they didn't even notice Mirajane's icy glare.

Lucy came to the Event with Natsu; a good start for Mira. She was also wearing a long dress, the very color that represented fire, and she even wore a scarf that well matched Natsu - though she only wore it because it was brisk outside, not necessarily because of her fire-breathing friend.

"You look good in that," Natsu complimented, "Really appetizing."

"I don't know whether to take that as a nice compliment or as a sexual remark," the Celestial Spirit Mage responded. Considering how dense Natsu was, he was obviously talking about how much her dress resembled fire, and had no idea how _dirty_ the compliment sounded. "But hey, you look good, too."

"Hey, Lucy, Natsu, listen to this!" Warren called out to the team, "I telepathically called Gajeel to see what was taking him so long, but all I heard was the sound of tongue-tangling liplock!"

Lucy gasped. "You don't mean..."

"Gajeel and Levy are gettin' it on!" Bickslow finished, followed by his babies', _Gettin' it on! It_ on!

The blonde laughed at their immaturity. Sure, she was proud of her best friend, and Levy was _definitely _going to tell her all the details, but at the same time, she was trying her best to stay on the lookout. After Warren made that 'announcement', Lucy realised she had completely let her guard down. She looked back to see Mira.

Mirajane had let her eyes off Natsu and Lucy for a bit after hearing Warren call out what she assumed was a compliment to her matchmaking skills. So stuck in her dreamworld of Levy and Gajeel getting married, she forgot about her baby sister making her way over to the Dragon and the Princess.

Lucy peeked over Natsu's shoulder. "Oh, Lisanna!" She waved the white haired girl over.

"Hey, you guys. You both look great!" Lisanna greeted.

"You, too, Lisanna. You look like a leaf," Natsu, yet again, pulled out a strange compliment. He meant to say that she looked like she came from nature, from the trees and such, but it came out strangely. Lisanna just chuckled.

"Um, thanks?"

The Take Over mage was yanked by the hair by another woman. "Oh, no, you don't!" Mira yelled.

After finally coming to her senses, Mira noticed her sister _flirting_ (though they were really only talking) with her next target. Of course she didn't want Lisanna to end up with someone like Natsu. She loved him and all - after all, he was like her little brother - but if Natsu and Lisanna were to end up together, he would accidentaly burn her to crisp on their honeymoon. Natsu was great as a friend, but she had to consider that Lucy was one of the only people who could handle his destructiveness.

"Ah!" Lisanna yelped, "Mira-nee, what was that?"

"Uh, I need you to come onstage with me and help put up the fallen streamers." She glanced at Kinana, who instantly snapped her fingers, transporting perfectly fine streamers to the floor.

"But don't you need to be on stage right now?"

"Y... Yes, while I'm onstage, please fix the streamers."

With that, Mira dragged her sister to the stage.

"Ah, this means they're starting," Lucy commented when the lights dimmed.

The spotlight centered the stage and onto Mirajane, who was gleefully holding the mic. Makarov joined her and cleared his throat.

"Fairy Tail! Welcome to the X792 Valentine's Event! Let's give a big hand to Mira, who organised everything for us!"

The guild cheered - the male half, anyway. The female half shuddered in fear of being the targets (Bisca and Carla aside, anyhow).

Mirajane took the attention again. "Hello, everybody! This year will go as usual, but for those who haven't a clue how the night proceeds, please listen up, okay?" Every girl in the room gulped. "So, from six to eight thirty, we'll have our festival stands, games, quizzes, and so on and so forth. From then on, until midnight, it will be the formal drinking fest, slash, the ball! So, please enjoy yourselves now!"

The guild cheered and all began to move into the festive area, until Mirajane called out to her friends. "Ah, ah! Wait! I forgot something! Around the guild and the festive area, there will be mistletoes set up! Once you and a member of the opposite sex enters the mistletoe area, it will trigger one of Reedus's Picto Glass Cages. The Cage will return to its painting form once the couple has kissed. On the lips. Thank you, please enjoy the night!"

The snowflake of a demon's heels tapped against the wooden floor of the stage. That tapping was the only thing audible, as every guild member stood in shock. They knew to double their senses if they wanted to come out alive.

"Oh, Bisca, Alzack, if you're worried about entering the mistletoe area with another person, no need to worry. I made sure Reedus's Cages only activate to _certain_ couples," Mira winked and slipped a finger in front of her lips in a, _Shh, don't tell anyone_ way and skipped off, leaving the married couple baffled.

* * *

Lucy noticed Gajeel and Levy enter the Guild, and smirked. She tapped Natsu's shoulder, and he turned around. Upon seeing the two, he gave a devious, knowingly smile.

"Hey you two!" Lucy sang, Natsu barely containing his laughter.

"Hey, you guys..." they sighed in unison, both blushing and out of breath.

"Oh, my, Levy-chuan... your hair is messier than usual! Did you two do something _beyond_ a makeout session?" Lucy laughed and the two became even redder.

Natsu was, as always, dense about these situations. "Hey, Levy, is that a bite mark on your neck, or why is there a red spot? Ah! Gajeel has it, too!"

Both mages covered their necks in embarrassment, and headed off to the stands.

Lucy laughed even harder at their shame, and Natsu was still confused. He shrugged it off and playfully swung his arm around her neck.

"Luce, why don't we head 'round that area, too? I heard they got chicken! You like fat, right?"

In response, Lucy swung her arm around his neck, too, and pinched his cheek. "Who likes fat, now? Ha, ha."

"O-ow! Lucy, c'mon. Let's head to some game stands!"

The couple headed off, arms around each other. Mira smiled. She knew they would be an easy pair to match up, especially since it was obvious Lucy wouldn't mind getting a taste of the salmon-headed fire lover. She knew her sister would be sad, but Lisanna wasn't one to hold grudges out of jealousy. When she was ready, she would move on.

* * *

Max Alors waved at Salamander and Lucy. "Yo-yo-yo-yo! Princess and the _Sa-la-man-der!_ Wanna play my game?"

"If this is that Soul Mate finding crap, we'll pass," Natsu laughed and leaned into Lucy's ear, "The only result anyone ever gets is 'Broom'."

The blonde nodded in understanding. Afterwards, they played a bit of Goldfishing (each of which Happy sacrificed to Carla, who rejected all of them), and other games (all resulting in some chaos that Natsu would cause). They went to Cana's Card Reading booth, only to find the brunette passed out in front of her lover, the alcohol. The couple ended up drinking a horrible home-made mixture at Macao's booth.

'Even if this night is a disaster... I guess it's still fun if I have my friends,' Lucy sighed. She looked up at her teammate, happily yelling about and somehow finding a way to casualize his suit.

"Luce! Gray chickened out from a fight; let's go find Gajeel," Natsu announced, pulling his close friend by her emblem-tattooed hand.

"I didn't fucking chicken out, I just think that this suit shouldn't get ripped; it's a damned rental!" Gray retorted, sending up his special finger back at him.

"How can you say that, Gray, you're naked!"

Natsu continued to drag Lucy by her wrist as Gray ran off to find his missing garments. The poor girl tried to free her grasp, put ended up being pulled even harder. Soon enough, they passed a thin painting on the floor, which grew into a 3Dimensional form and trapped the couple inside.

"The hell..." Salamander started, his face animated and voice raising, "Wait, what the fuck?!"

"It's Reedus's Cage! Natsu, we're in the trap!" Lucy whined.

"Oh, look, the first victims caught!"

"Natsu and Luce, huh?"

"Saw it coming, any way."

"Heh, heh, kiss!"

"Yeah, kiss!"

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

The chants from their comrades grew louder and louder.

'I... I've never kissed a guy before... how am I supposed to just kiss Natsu?!' Lucy squealed in her mind.

Before she knew it, her partner leaned in. His lips were covered by Lucy's slap.

"Wh... What are you doing?!"

"The rule is to kiss, right?"

"I... I'm not mentally prepared yet..."

He sighed and forced his lips onto hers. It was weird, uncomfortable and his lips were dry from eating too much fire. But somehow, it felt nice. It felt trustworthy; warm could explain it. When they released, she saw an expression that came rarely from Natsu - a blush.

That strange, unfitting face didn't last long, though it did with Lucy. Once the Cage was disspelled, Natsu returned to normal and shook off the waves of 'Ooh!' comig from his comrades with his signature smile, showing he didn't even care.

Lucy, on the other hand, was still trying to process what had just happened. Her movements were stiff and robotic, and her ears steamed. Natsu then put his arm around her again, which had a whole new meaning to Lucy now.

* * *

"Did I miss it?" Mira ran from the bathroom.

"Uh-huh. Sorry." Cana responded over drinks.

The bar maid pouted and she hung her shoulders. "What a shame... I hope I won't miss part 'B', though."

Cana put her barrell on the floor. "Part 'B'?"

Mirajane smiled in the same way she did when she tried to pair up Max and Cana, meaning she had a cutesy little devil plan - something the alcoholic herself hadn't seen in years.

'Satan Cupid is back... Lucy, watch out,' Cana thought to no one in particular.

* * *

Lucy jumped at Natsu's arm at her neck. Sure, they had been wrapped around each other ever since they got there, but it was all in a friendship-like manner. Lucy suddenly felt weird about it, like it was _romantic_ or something.

"N-Natsu!" she stammered, "Don't go grabbing people like that!"

"What's wrong? We've been doing this all night. Plus, you're comfortable!"

Lucy steamed even more. "B-B-But you should feel weird doing this right after we kissed!"

"Why? It was just a kiss. Igneel kissed me good night daily, didn't your mother?"

"This is different! It's romantic! It's not a good night kiss, and it's on the lips!"

Natsu didn't blink. "Does it matter where you get kissed? Levy and Gajeel had marks on their necks."

"That's even worse!"

"How? Is it weird?" The dense Dragon Slayer bent down and pecked Lucy's neck. In return, he recieved a slap.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Her voice reached a painfully high tone, as did the red of her face.

Natsu had no idea about what was so bad about 'sexual' or 'romantic'. He hrew up among a male dragon, and otherwise among Gray, who stripped on an hourly basis. In his eyes, sexual acts were just as normal as hugging and high fives.

"Your face is creepy, Luce!" Natsu laughed, "You're all red! Ha, ha!"

Luce panted. Since when was Natsu this horny? In her eyes, he was in heat. In reality, he had no idea what he was doing.

Suddenly, a certain white-haired demon bumped into the Celestial Mage, who _coincidentally_ tripped over the electric wire Laxus was blackmailed to power up. Needless to write, Lucy's leg was as injured as Flare's hair could have damaged.

'There it is,' Cana chuckled, 'Satan Cupid.'

* * *

"Oh, my God, Mira!" Lucy cried, not in an offensive way to Mira, but more in a way that asked, Why?

"God, I am _sooo_ sorry, Lucy, I have _sooo_ much to do! And, oh, my, did Laxus leave his wires hanging around _again_? I'll have a word with him. Hey, since Lucy's in pain, Natsu, could you help her walk around for the night, or bring her to the medic room?"

"Sure," Natsu nodded, and threw Lucy around his shoulder.

The Dragon Slayer walked towards the medic room to get a cast. They moved in silence for a minute, uncomfortably.

"You know, I've had worse injuries than this in battle, I'm fine. Let me down," Lucy mumbled as Natsu carried her out of the rest of her comrades' eyeshots.

"Nah, I'll carry you, just rest."

"Let me _down,_" her voice raised a bit, as did her face's temperature.

"No, man, it's just another minute."

"Let me down, _please_," she pleaded.

"Why're you so weird and flushed?"

"Because you're treating me like your girlfriend, you know? I don't like it when you kiss me without it meaning anything. Natsu, it's weird, you'll understand when you hit puberty, if you ever do," Lucy huffed sarcastically.

"So I can't kiss you if it doesn't mean anything?"

"Exactly." Lucy was glad Natsu was getting it.

"What if it means something?" Natsu asked further.

"If it means something, then you would traditionally go out with that person."

"Like Bisca and Alzack, or Sherry and Ren?"

"Yes."

"Al says ever since he got together with Bisca, he's never felt happier."

"Yeah, I get that."

"I want to feel happy."

Lucy stopped. Did Natsu even know what he was saying? "Happy... like Bisca and Al?"

"Yeah."

The pink-haired dragon lowered Lucy, which relieved her. He dove in, and kissed her.

Again.

But this time, it felt better; more meaningful. And warmer. And deeper. Somehow, Lucy didn't go through the first second of the kiss in shock, but rather feeling the same as her partner. Once they seperated, Natsu smiled cheekily.

"I get why Alzack is so happy," he laughed and patted Lucy's head roughly.

"Yeah... me, too."

* * *

'Two down, how many more to go?' Mira smiled.

Cana gulped down her booze. "Who's next, Jane?"

"Hm, should I choose an easy pair again?"

"Yeah, end with the hardest."

"Then..." Mirajane closed her eyes and pointed in a random direction. Upon opening them, she exclaimed, "Romeo!"

* * *

**Hello, again. Upon request, I'm moving the Romeo x Wendy bit up. So, here's Mira's schedule now:**

**Gajeel x Levy (done)**

**Natsu x Lucy (done)**

**Romeo x Wendy**

**Gray x Juvia**

**Erza x Jellal**

**Elfman x Evergreen & Lisanna x Bickslow**

**FINALE: Mira x ...?**


	4. Romeo and Wendy

Mirajane took no notice of the damage she had done so far; first was the destruction of Gajeel's car, then the _lightning bolt_ hurting Lucy's leg. In her eyes, it was just a tiny push forward, rather than actual damage.

The next target she chose with closed eyes; Romeo Conbolt. In most people's point of view, he had no partner. After all, he _was_ just a child. But Mirajane was a professional, and she knew who to link arms with whom.

She had never paired Romeo up with anyone, since the last time the Event took place, the young boy was barely able to _spell_ 'Love', let alone understand it. But Mira was lucky enough to have been a victim of the time-skip on Tenroujima island. After she opened her eyes to the _farm_ that her precious guild had become after playing _Sleeping Beauty_ for seven years, she was heartbroken. The only part of the seven year gap that lifted her fragile spirits was the fact that Romeo Conbolt had begun puberty.

And by that, she meant that she had found a partner for Wendy.

* * *

"Yo, Romeo," Wakaba leaned over to the young boy, who was sipping a juice box (which was the only non-alcoholic drink his father had to offer at his stand), "Don't you think Mira-chan has been staring at you for a bit too long?"

"She's been doing that to several other people," the young magician responded casually, "I don't think I should be scared. It's Mira-nee, after all."

Wakaba sighed; Romeo obviously had no idea how scary Mirajane could be. A least his protective father hadn't seen the demonic stares sent at his son, or else he would have _evacuated_ Romeo. But the smoking brunette worried just as little as Romeo did. It's not like Mira would have found a match for _Romeo_, right? After all, there was no _Juliet_ in the guild.

He chuckled at his little joke, which appeared much funnier in his drunk mind. Romeo stood from his stool.

"You going somewhere?" Macao asked.

"Yeah, just checking out the stands. Where's Natsu-nii?"

"Ah, he's busy," Wakaba laughed.

"Doing...?"

"His girlfriend."

At that statement, Romeo reddened. Sure, he was old enough to understand those jokes, but he was far too pure to tolerate them. What Wakaba was implying wasn't even true; Natsu was only holding hands with Lucy (Well, what Natsu counts as holding hands - which means violently swinging hands).

"I-I'll check out the stands alone, then."

He walked away, trying to avoid the ever-annoying sounds of Wakaba's _"Ooh, you're all red!" _and at the same time, trying to hide his crimson face. He turned round, and spotted another person he could spend some time with.

"Erza-nee!"

Erza heard the young boy call out to her, and smiled.

"Romeo! What's up?"

"Nothing, much. Can I hang out with you? Wakaba's hammered and my dad's busy."

The scarlet Titania stood silently for a while, before erupting in a tint that mirrored her hair.

"Erza-nee...?"

Erza hiccuped.

"Romeo! What's up?"

It didn't take long to realize that the Queen of the Fairies was drunk, too. He sighed, realizing he had such a small amount of friends, and he was _not_ ready to go hang out with eighty-eight year old Makarov.

"You know, Romeo..." Erza hooked her arm around his neck. "It's Valben... it's Valentine's day! And has he even _tried_ to show up? Pshaw. No. Jellal's probably off swingin' his ding-a-ling at some hussy."

Romeo realized Erza was talking about her complicated relationship with Jellal, which was probably the reason she drank a bit too much in the first place.

"Erza-nee, he might come."

"What do _you_ know, you're like _five_."

"Well, I know that when the time comes, you'll find each other, even if it's not tonight. So try to enjoy yourself until it happens, okay? It's supposed to be a nice night, remember?"

Erza blushed at what Romeo said. She couldn't believe _he_ was acting older than _her_. But his words did lift her spirits. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Thanks, Romeo. When the time comes, you'll find _your_ love, too."

He sighed. "Yeah, yeah."

"No, really! Mira's been staring at you for a long time! You'll find your love _tonight_!"

He jerked up for a second, actually considering believing what Erza just said. But then again, she was drunk. How much can you trust a drunk person, anyway? He dragged her to a barstool and sat her down there.

"Talk to me when you've sobered up, Erza-nee."

He was glad to have lifted someone's spirits, but he was a bit upset to have to hang out by himself. He then heard a familiar squeal, which gave him hope. The next person he approached would definitely _not_ be drunk.

"Wendy!"

* * *

"Ah, Romeo-san!" Wendy waved him over to the Goldfishing stand.

"You okay? You just squealed."

"No, it was nothing. The goldfish just jumped out at me... I think Laki-san mixed it up with a Piraña."

She was even more innocent than he. Considering Laki, the pirañas were on total purpose.

"Where's..." Romeo peeked around Wendy, "Where's Carla?"

"She's somewhere, being pressured by Happy to let him court her."

Both young mages giggled. They hadn't had much time together ever since the seven hear gap, but when they were among each other, they were very comfortable. those two were the only mages who were under fifteen, so they felt like they could well relate to each other, despite how awkward a boy-girl friendship can be when starting puberty. At the very least, Fairy Tail mages were always close, and barely had sexual tension (putting aside Elfman and Evergreen, or any guy with Mirajane in a swimsuit). Romeo crossed his arms and smiled.

"So, wanna hang out? You're my only friend who isn't drunk or in love."

Wendy laughed. "Sure. Carla's gone right now, so I'm all yours."

The little teens carried on their conversations while playing several games at the stands, most results more successful than Natsu and Lucy's were. They were always a cute pair that a few of their comrades had often pictured frolicking or whatever 'youngsters' did nowadays together. Cana saw the two while picking up another barrel.

"Hah! You didn't even _do_ anything yet, Mira, and they're already pretty much deep in a romantic relationship - well, most twelve year olds would consider that a romantic relationship," the alcoholic exclaimed and explained.

"Mira-san, looks like things are going smoothly this year. You might get all of your targets together!" Kinana added.

The matchmaker shook her head. "If I don't do anything, they won't go beyond holding hands. In my eyes, the success is sealed with a kiss."

"A _kiss_?" Cana repeated, "Those kids are going through _puberty_ - shit, a kiss is gonna be _awkward_ for those guys, especially since they're so pure."

"I think so, too," Kinana agreed.

"Macao-san said it before, didn't he?" Mira giggled, "'Romeo's becoming a man.' If that's true, we have to let him grow up and stop babying him."

The brunette sunk down in her seat, chin dipping in her barrel of sake. "Well, yeah, I guess. So, what's the plan?"

* * *

A puff of smoke rose from Wakaba's pipe, forming a heart. Macao rose an eyebrow.

"Getting into the spirit, huh?" the father coughed a little laugh.

"No, I'm giving you a _hint_," Wakaba corrected, emphasizing the _'nt'_ in 'hint'.

The Conbolt dad picked up a dirty mug and started scrubbing away. "Hint? That we're secretly meant to be?"

Wakaba shook his head, smiling. "Y'er young one's becoming a man, a _man_, I tell you! Mira's had her eye on him and his lover for a while now."

Macao dropped the glass, which then shattered once it hit the floor. Maybe a little bit cracked inside Macao, too.

"Lo-lover? You mean _he's_ her next target?"

"Yeah, you best believe it!"

"Who? Who?! Is it Asuka?! I knew Asuka would grow up to be a little whor-"

Wakaba slapped Macao's forehead. "No, _sicko_, Asuka's like three. Shouldn't you know by now?"

A second rise of smoke appeared, this time forming the Sky Dragon Slayer's face.

"We-Wendy?"

"Yeah, she's a cutie, huh? Lemme tell ya, Romeo'll have a real _dish_ when she's eightee-"

"_Shut up_. What I'd rather know is why you learned how to form Wendy's face."

"Um... long story," he began.

* * *

Both little magicians walked around, or 'frolicked', as the older ones saw it. They had been through almost every stand, and had gotten rather bored. Romeo placed his hands behind his head.

"We're kinda running out of options," Romeo noted.

"Yeah..."

As if on cue, (as she probably was) Cana came up behind the tweenies. Mirajane did a horrible job choosing _Cana_ to approach them - she was on the verge of collapsing. Drunk Poker faces do _not_ sell.

"Hey, Oreo!"

"You mean Romeo."

"Homo! And lil' Wetny."

"I'll settle for that..."

"Guys, I've gotta ask you, I need something from the basment, quick. I need a barrel. Of alcohol. Please."

She high-fived herself for making it through the sentence. Romeo and Wendy raised eyebrows in confusion.

"Cana-nee, can't you go and get it? You can't really leave alcohol in our hands," Romeo sweat-dropped.

The alcoholic Alberona put on her most innocent face (as innocent as she could try), and twitched a wink.

"Cana-chan's scared of the dark~"

Wendy and Romeo's shoulders dropped. Wendy sighed. "Okay, we'll do it. At least Romeo-san and I will have something to do. Right?"

Romeo nodded, slightly reluctant to carry a barrel of sake up a flight of stairs to an addict who might as well pass out _while_ they were doing said task. But, Wendy was right, at least they's be occupied.

"Okay," Romeo agreed, "Let's go."

They scurried off to the basement as Cana attempted to wave steadily.

* * *

Each step creaked, despite their light steps. Before they knew it, the basement door slammed shut with a loud, _BANG!_

"Ah," Wendy gasped, "That scared me."

Romeo nodded in agreement, breathing a surprised laugh. Wendy turned to the shut door. Despite her being a brave mage, she was scared of the dark. She was just waiting for the zombies to attack, or for the wolf to come out and scratch them.

"But, you know, the basement is creepy. Could you open the door again?" Wendy asked.

"Sure."

Romeo shook the doorknob, which didn't respond. He shook harder and harder, but no luck in opening the door. Just because his hands were furiously tugging, the very doorknob they needed the most broke off. The fire mage gasped, not knowing his own strength.

"What now?" Wendy gaped at her friend's accident.

He shook his head, not knowing what to do. They banged on the doors and called out for help.

"Natsu-nii! Kinana-nee!"

"Lucy-san? Levy-san!"

Both of them seized the noise when they heard a familiar voice on the other side of the door.

"Romeo-kun? Wendy?"

They both smiled brightly, which could be heard in their voices. "Mirajane!"

"Oh, my, are you two stuck? I want to help you, but the doorknob fell out on this side," her voice was soothing, but sympathetic.

"Damn, this is because I broke it on our side," Romeo fisted his forehead.

"It's nobody's fault, Romeo-san," Wendy turned to Mirajane, "Any way we can break the door?"

"It's the basement," Mira explained, "It's extra thick and strong to prevent flooding or intruders from underground."

"Oh..."

"Hey, I'll find a way, you two. But Cana tells me she's waiting for a barrel?"

They both nodded, and headed down the basement stairs.

At the same time, Mira giggled. Once both kids were out of earshot, she shook the doorknob on her side to make sure she locked it right. Getting help? Broken doorknob? _Another_ barrel? Please. She needed some story to keep them down there. Her lies couldn't be noticed from her tonsil to the tip of her tongue. Soon after, she skipped away, keys jingling in her hands.

That jingling echoed slightly in the basement, not like Romeo _or_ Wendy had noticed. They were too busy looking for the barrel.

"We need light," Romeo said, and flickered a purple flame on his hand at cue.

"Thanks, Romeo-san."

They continued to walk. Even though Romeo had his fire, the color wasn't bright enough to create that much illumination. The brightest fire he had smelled horrible, and Wendy'd much rather the semi-darkness.

"It's still a bit difficult to see..." Wendy mumbled, trying not to offend Romeo's magic.

"Sorry. Here, let's not get seperated," he responded, and grabbed Wendy's hand.

It was forceful at first, but soon they drifted into a comfortable hand-holding. Well, comfortable for Romeo. Wendy walked awkwardly for a while.

'Is he holding my hand? He's holding my hand! Oh, am I glad he can't see how red my face is. But what if he can feel how sweaty my palm is? This would have been less weird, were it not Valentine's day. Does Romeo-san understand what we're doing? This is like base 2 for a twelve year old! Ah, should I say something?' Wendy's mind swirled and spun.

Things got worse, too.

A sudden loud noise filled the room, echoing from corner to corner. The sound of metal became louder and closer. Or was it the sound of glass?

"Sorry, let me put on the smelly flame," Romeo said, and Wendy nodded, signaling his hand to enflame in a bright yellow.

They were in one of Reedus's Cages.

* * *

"... and then I thought it would be cool to form people's faces from the guild, since..."

Macao yawned at his brunette friend. "You know, I don't even care why you learned how to form Wendy's face anymore, think of your lie some other time."

"L-lie?! Why, you..."

"But!" Macao caught Wakaba's fist, which aimed for him, "Speak of the angel, is Wendy with Romeo? And where are they?"

Mira giggled from behind. It's best he didn't know.

* * *

"This is a bit much..." Romeo mumbled, "Why would Mira put a Cage in the _basement_? Did she know someone would come down here?"

'So dense...' Wendy thought.

Romeo leaned in, but immediately went back. "I-I can't. I mean, this is my first kiss..."

"Mine, too. But Romeo-san, we need to get out."

Wendy shivered in a scarlet tone. Romeo was obviously not going to do anything. Wendy had to get out, and she wanted to, too. The darkness was scaring her, and there was only one way to release herself.

She dove in - or rather, up. It wasn't expected for Wendy to make the first move, so the kiss seemed rather forced. She ended the contact as fast as she could, more red than she'd ever been before. Romeo had no words.

"The Cage is gone," Wendy said quickly, "Please forget this ever ha-"

Her wrist was pulled back by Romeo. "I don't know if it's gone yet. It's too dark to tell. Let's do that once more, just to be sure."

He pulled her back in, and leaned his head forward. Wendy would normally have a thousand words running through her head, but even her mind was speechless. She had nothing to say or think, but what she had was the moment to live in.

"Score one to Mira-san," Wendy said upon release.

* * *

"Yes!" Mira jumped up and down while looking at the Vision Lacrima.

"Good job, who's next?" Kinana praised.

Mira looked around; the choices were getting tougher. Her eyes widened upon seeing an aqua-haired beauty walking around.

"Juvia!"

"Uh, shouldn't you open the basement door first?" Cana mentioned.

"Oh, God. Okay, Juvia, you'll be next soon!"


	5. Gray and Juvia

**Sorry this took so long! Idk I got lazy o3o**

* * *

Once the basement was unlocked and the poor children were let out, Mirajane Strauss averted her gaze to Juvia Lockser. She was her next target.

Getting Juvia to fall in love with her targeted partner was the easiest task in the world, considering that it had already happened. How did Mirajane know this? It was obvious. If the stalking, the hugging, the present giving, the cheering and unconditional support didn't mean 'love', she didn't know what did. The only problem was that the constant stalking, the hugging, the present giving, the cheering and the unconditional support was the creepiest thing her partner had experienced.

Sadly, the downside rolled even more downhill. Gray Fullbuster showed absolutely _no_ interest in Juvia whatsoever. She was his comrade (his slightly creepy comrade) and nothing else. Of course he knew about her feelings, but tried his best to ignore them. The only times he ever showed interest in her was when his rival tried to take her to his guild. But again, as a comrade he did it, and just as a comrade.

Mira scrunched up her eyebrows. "This could get difficult..."

* * *

Juvia sipped on another gagworthy creation of Macao's, not caring for the taste, but not much caring _about_ it, either. Right now, she didn't care about anything. She just felt like moping around like a whiny teen. It wasn't long before her closest friend sat down next to her. Juvia looked up.

"It's raining in the dry season," Gajeel told his friend, "Got anything to say?"

She well knew what he meant; Juvia's element was water. Despite her cheery nature, whenever she felt depressed or gloomy, it would rain.

"Gajeel-kun shouldn't care," Juvia huffed, "Gajeel-kun is in love with Levy-san. Just go make out with her."

"Hey, hey, why so stingy? She's playing with Asuka right now. Why're you down?"

She looked away. Ever since they both joined Fairy Tail, Juvia noticed Gajeel's personality lightened up a bit. He really cared about fitting in, even if he seemed like he didn't. So he became kinder, which was a nice change of pace for the rain woman.

"Juvia tries and tries and tries! But Gray-sama hasn't spared so much of a _second_ to look at me!" Juvia spoke in her third-person / first-person tone. The sipping became louder and more violent.

"Huh? You notice that _now_?" Gajeel snorted. Maybe he didn't become _totally_ kind.

"Gajeel-kun! What can I do to win his heart?! How did you become attracted to Levy-san?" She grabbed his shoulders and her eyes sparkled in determination.

"Wait, what? You're seriously asking me this? Forget it; too fucking _girly_."

"Gajeel-kun! Juvia needs this! Juvia needs this _love_!"

Pride and reluctance may be heavy on the weight; something Gajeel didn't let much get in the way of, but Juvia's obsessiveness weighed much more, and was probably the only thing to outweigh his pride. Gajeel turned away and didn't open his eyes. "She's mine. That's why."

Juvia opened her eyes widely and blushed. "She's... yours, huh?"

The Iron Dragon Sayer nodded. He knew it was cheesy, and not much of an answer, but it was true. Levy and Gajeel were complete opposites. She was small and he was big; she was sweet while he wasn't; she was even fairly popular in contrary to Gajeel, but there was that stubborn feature that attracted them to one another.

"Yeah. She's mine."

She stood silently for a bit. "Gajeel-kun..."

"Yeah?"

She slapped him with a Water Slicer and wailed with an animated expression. "Gajeel-kun, so useless! Gray-sama's already mine, could that advice _be_ any worse? Juvia's heartbroken! To think her _best friend_ has nothing good to say! Juvia's _best_ _friend_!"

He rubbed his temples. Such a dramatic slap wasn't rare when it came to Juvia's lovesickness. She came to him whenever she had to deal with something romantic, and every time he would be hit for his limited knowledge in the field (not to forget his horrible advice to 'Just make it stop raining' when Borah the Prominence dumped her).

"God _damn_, Juvia. Just ask him to hang out with you instead of trying to attract him indirectly. Duh," Gajeel rolled his eyes, but didn't let his guard down, ready for another attack from his friend.

However, Juvia smiled. "That's actually not a bad idea. Thanks, Gajeel-kun!"

The Rainwoman skipped away.

* * *

"Gray-sama~!"

The ice mage flinched. He'd been trying to avoid Juvia all day, and this was when he died. He was sure of it. Swallowing his fears, he opened his eyes and turned around. "Juvi... _Cana_! Not funny! You surprised me."

"Ke-heh!" Cana laughed and shot Gray a peace sign. "What, you're _scared_ of her now?"

Cana chatting with Gray wasn't a rare sight. They'd been the best of friends since they were ten, both having been in Fairy Tail the longest of their generation. The fact that they were hanging out wasn't by her choice, though. She decided to help Mirajane out more with the matchmaking, even if she herself had a minor thing for Gray. Mira used magic to speed up Cana's sobering so she could have a semi-normal conversation with him.

"I'm not _scared_," retorted Gray, "I'm _aware_ of her, that's all."

"Hm~?" She hummed skeptically.

"It's true!"

"Stop bullshitting me, Fullbuster! You're scared she'll ask you out, and you're scared you'll have to be in a committed relationship!"

Gray stopped and tilted his head. "Huh? Where the hell did '_scared of commitment'_ come from?"

"Please, Gray," Cana sighed proudly, "I'm your closest friend - I know the amount of flings you've had and the boobs you've seen for _one night only_. You hate to have a girl for too long, and the fact that a real relationship with Juvia could actually work _scares_ you!"

"I haven't had _that_ many flings..." mumbled the Ice Maker.

"Well, _duh_, you're not _that_ hot, and you sure as hell aren't a Blue Pegasus Casanova, but every girl you ever _did_ have a thing with, you blew off the next morning."

His head fell on the bar counter reluctantly. Cana had a point. He was eighteen, of course he'd had sex before, but he never held a relationship for longer than a night. Gray wasn't a sex-obsessed monkey who uses women for their curves, but he was just scared he would be bad at relationships.

It was time Cana began with Mira's plans.

"By the way, bud," Cana began, "Jenny Realight wants to know if you're ever going to call her again."

Hand wrapped around his neck, he almost choked on his cup of beer. "E... Excuse me?"

Jenny was Gray's most recent win, who he wrapped around his charming finger the night they celebrated winning the Grand Magic Games at the palace. She was a beauty, but their interest in ever calling each other was mutual; it was a night only. The fact that they didn't want to see each other in that way again was solely because of the embarrassment of being caught by a palace guard while they were making out in the broom closet.

"Jenny wants to meet up, you heard me."

"But she said she doesn't want to meet up again."

"Guess she changed her mind."

Though skeptical in the first place, he squinted and asked suspiciously, "How exactly do you know this?"

"Mira told me."

At that, Cana covered her mouth. '_Shit! I mentioned her._' Just the reminder of Mira can wake anybody up and ruin the plan. And now Cana messed the whole procedure up. How could she be trusted after her fifteenth barrel of the night? The alcoholic card mage slapped herself - not mentally, but physically. She _was_ still a bit drunk.

Gray stood up from the stool. "God dammit, Cana! Was this part of Mira's plans? To set me up? I'm _not_ going through that shit again, Cana, you _know_ how bad she is."

She nodded shamefully, remembering the year Gray and Cana were set up and somehow lead to them stabbing Droy in the leg with a plastic Lightsaber. '_Cat's out of the bag..._'

"And why would she set me up with Jenny Realight? Other guilds aren't coming this year!"

Cana looked up. She finally understood her role in the plan. Mira knew she would blow it, and that was a part of it. She was to make Gray believe that Juvia wasn't her target, but Jenny. After all, it was pretty obvious Mirajane wanted Gray to be with Juvia after squealing, _I ship it!_ just the other day.

"Ah... who knows? Maybe Jenny's planning on coming tonight?" She guessed.

"Well, at least I know there's no _Gray x Juvia_ dangers tonight, and I can talk to her without having to be aware," he scratched his head and walked away.

A wild grin scattered across her lips. "Score."

* * *

After Cana told Mira the good news, she leapt in joy. "Thank you, Cana! I knew I could count on you to mess up!"

Cana blushed, as her drunk mind took that as a compliment. "What now?"

"Now," Mira said, "We start the dance."

"Dance... oh, right!" She had totally forgot about the second half of the Event.

The barmaid walked to the stage while Cana was remembering that there were still things to do. Her heels tapped against the wooded floor a bit too happily; everyone knew _why_ she was so happy. Scared of what might happened next, all guild members looked up at the white-haired demon.

"Ya-hoo!" Mira waved at her terrified audience. "So, the next part of the Event is up - as everyone can see, the people at the stands are stacking away their things, which means the Dance is beginning! Yay! Enjoy yourselves!"

Makarov signaled Freed to start the music. Soon enough, Natsu grabbed Lucy and headed to the dance floor, followed by Romeo and Wendy, Levy and Gajeel, Alzack and Bisca and - much to Mirajane's dismay - Elfman and Evergreen.

Juvia came to where Gray set out the drinks on the fancy white clothed table. "G... Gray-sama..."

Upon hearing his name, he spun round, no longer afraid of being paired up with his stalker. "Juvia! What's up?"

She stepped back, a bit surprised to see him smile at her. "Uh... Gray-sama, d... do you w-want to d-d-dancewithme..." The aqua lady mumbled her sentence.

He sighed, knowing it would come to this. Also, dancing with Juvia would keep Mira's plans away. He held her hand. "Sure. _Shall we dance?_" He asked in a fake British accent, much like when they practiced Social Dance before capturing Velveno.

Every shade of red covered Juvia's face, and she smiled and mimicked him. "_Y-Yes, I'd love to._"

The ice-water combination made their way to the dance floor. Mira smiled proudly at her success rate tonight. Her snake-friend leaned over.

"Are you already done with them? That was fast," she mentioned.

"No, Kinana," Mira responded, "He's only dancing with her out of self-awareness. I need an old trick to get these two together."

"What, a Cage?"

"No, something much more old-fashioned. Just a little _push_."

Kinana nodded, though still confused.

* * *

"Gray-sama is really dancing with me!" Juvia daydreamed.

"Yeah, yeah, calm down," said Gray.

"How can I? You're _naked_."

He looked down. "God damn it!"

He quickly scurried on his clothes, and continued the dance, face somewhat reddened.

"By the way, you're pretty good at dancing," Gray mentioned casually.

"As if nothing happened..." she sweatdropped. "Ah, thank you. It's not too difficult, though Gray-sama seems to be having a bit of trouble."

He looked down to see what she was talking about. He _was_, indeed, stumbling across his feet, like he didn't really know what he was doing. His feet were tangled in Juvia's, much to her embarrassment, while Gray tried to act as cool as possible trying to get his steps in place.

"Damn," he muttered, "I had _no_ such problems when capturing Velveno."

"G... Gray-sama... Juvia thinks it might be his shoes."

"My shoes?"

Again, Gray looked at his feet. His right foot was on his left, vice versa. His face reddened. How many times was he planning on screwing up in the next few minutes? Why was he such a damn mess? He had always had trouble _keeping_ his clothes on, but never any issues _putting_ them on.

"Am I drunk?" Gray pointed to his neck. A drunk person is recognizable through a red spot on his neck.

"No... Juvia thinks..." she stopped herself from talking. She almost blamed his mess-ups on the fact that he was nervous around Juvia, which was just a surreal fantasy she wished would finally happen.

Once Gray arranged his shoes properly, he stood up. His arms around her waist, her arms at his neck, he had to bend down a bit so she could reach. They were both at each other's eye levels, which sparked an opportunity for Satan Cupid. Mirajane twirled around the dance floor, blending in with the crowd, nobody really noticing her. Upon reaching Juvia and Gray's area, her foot pushed her into a big spin, 'accidentally' shoving Gray in Juvia's direction.

Luckily, the Rainwoman caught her beloved.

On her lips.

They immediately released. "Oh, Jesus, I am _absolutely_ sorry! I have _way too much_ to do! I-"

"Mira, we _saw_ you do the same act with Lucy and Natsu. That push was on purpose, wasn't it?" Gray scowled. His disapproving face saddened Juvia somewhat, considering that he didn't seem the least bit interested. After all, that was Juvia's first kiss since she dated Borah, and that was way before she even joined Phantom Lord.

"And what of it?" Mira smiled innocently, "Aren't you the _least_ bit interested in Juvia, _Gray-sama_?"

It was like Mirajane just read Juvia's mind. Juvia shook her head wildly. "N-n-n-no Gray, uhh, sama, you don't need to answer that! J-J-Juvia is..."

The ice maker paid no attention to his dance partner and walked up to Mirajane. "Damn it, Mira. No matter _who_ you pair me up with, whether I like her or not, _I_ want to be the one who starts off the relationship, _not_ you! Please, _please_ get off my back."

Her expression continued to stay the same - sweet and loving. "Okay, Gray. I'll let you confess your un_dying_ love for Juvia, _on your own._"

She twirled away. Kinana's mouth formed an _O_. "She meant a _literal_ push! I get it."

Gray turned back to Juvia and put his hands back to her waist, but the girl jerked back, disallowing his hands to do so. She seemed mighty flustered. Gray cocked an eyebrow up and tilted his head in confusion.

"What's wrong, Juvia?"

She remained silent.

"Hey, you okay?"

No response.

"Oh, you can't possibly be all flustered by that kiss, ri-"

Juvia broke.

"Of _course_ Juvia is flustered by that kiss! Gray-sama _knows_ just how much she loves him and he doesn't even _care_! Just when he finally asks her to dance it's out of nothing but _comradeship?_ I'm done, Gray! Juvia doesn't even care anymore! Go, go dance with your Jenny Realight or whoever you've been mating with this season, because Juvia's done!" She stormed out of the dance floor, several eyes following her.

"God damn it - _Juvia!_"

* * *

Juvia felt like a fool. A dumbass. Stupid to think he'd actually have a thing for her. She tried her best not to cry, which made it pure irony that she felt like her body was to collapse into the rain that she herself had triggered. Never had she been so mad at Gray before.

He followed her out. Gray knew he came off as a dick just now, but he did _not_ mean to. He was just naturally a bit cold, hence his magic. Gray grabbed Juvia by the wrist.

"What does Gray want?" she hissed, purposely leaving out the typical "_-sama_".

"Not so snappy, Lockser!"Gray shot back, voice angry.

"Why the hell not, _Fullbuster?_" she mimicked him.

"You can't have been flustered by that shitty kiss, it had no passion!"

"Maybe a kiss isn't all a big deal to you, Gray! But Juvia doesn't get as many chances to k-k-_mmmh!_"

Her voice was cut off by the contact of Gray's lips. She knew what he was talking about. The kiss from earlier was a pure accident; it had no passion. This one, however, was beyond Juvia's delirious daydreams. She sunk into his kiss and went on, hands exploring his hair. He let go of her lips and smiled.

"_That's_ the kind of damn kiss you can get flustered by!" He pointed to himself in pride.

Juvia sputtered and stuttered. "A k-k-k-k-k-k-k-kiss you c-c-can get flu-u-u-u-ustered by..."

She collapsed into her rain that thinned out and disappeared.

* * *

"Hey-ho! Another win!" Cana laughed.

"Good job," Kinana giggled.

"This is pointless," Freed sighed.

Cana turned to the green-haired swordsman in disgust. "'Pointless'? You're the one who was so bored he came to us for entertainment, Freed."

"I had nothing better to do," he scoffed. In reality, he just wanted to know what hussy Laxus would be paired up with.

"Now, now," Kinana said, "Who's next, Mira?"

Mirajane looked over to the door. Inside came a proud Gray Fullbuster, a daydreamed Juvia Lockser, and...

"Ah... ah!" she exclaimed loudly, "It's, ah! Next is Erza!

"Definitely Erza!"


	6. Erza and Jellal

**If you haven't read the most recent Fairy Tail chapters including Ultear, [chapter 335] this chapter might have a spoiler. I underlined the sentences that have the spoiler, so be sure to skip it if you haven't read what happened.**

* * *

Gray entered the door. He was followed by a happy, spunky Juvia and...

_What._

"Oh, my, God," Mira gasped, "Erza! Erza's next!"

Kinana looked over Mira's shoulder. "What? Why are you getting all..."

She paused and her eyes widened. Cana and Freed glanced to the door, their mouths dropping open as well. Were they seeing right? Did they need to rub their eyes again? Was it beer goggles or what?

Because the person they saw was the one and only Mystogan.

Cana blinked three times faster than she needed to. "Am I seeing right? Dude. It's Mystogan. _Dude. It's Mystogan!_" She began squishing Freed's face out of pure excitement. "It's Mystogan! In _Earthland!_"

"I can _see_ that, Cana," Freed tried to say, but the face-molding the drunk brunette was doing to him made it sound like a long groan.

As annoyed as Freed was, he was, too, baffled. Mystogan wasn't in Earthland, as far as they knew. He should have been in Edolas. And even if he wasn't, that would leave the parallel world in complete whack, considering that he _was_ their prince - someone who couldn't just leave his country for a visit to Lord knows where.

"Mira, is..." Kinana stopped and looked around. Mira had already made her way to the covered mage, happiness at its fullest. Mystogan had been in Fairy Tail for a great deal of his life, but he never let so much as a mouse see him whenever he entered the guild, putting his comrades to sleep. This time, Mystogan seemed rather casual, something you wouldn't often see.

_Something you wouldn't often see._

Freed's mouth formed an "O". "Oh, I get it."

The two girls looked at the green swordsman in confusion. "You get what?"

He smirked. "You sure are dense, ladies. That's not even Mystogan."

"What do you mean, _that's not Mysto _- oh," Cana understood, smacking her head.

Kinana was still confused. "What?"

At the same time, Mirajane was walking over to the topic of the hour. His face was still covered in cloth, as always, but it seemed normal to wear a fancy suit with the awkward face mask. Mira tapped his shoulder and gave him a welcoming smile, giddiness kept under her skin.

"Glad you could make it, Jellal."

* * *

Meldy pouted gloomily while looking at the Lacrima Vision crystal ball. If Jellal was going to be discovered right when he entered the door, Meldy might as well have come along. It wasn't fair to her. She wanted to wear a pretty dress, too!

"Stupid Jellal," she mumbled. Sure, she wasn't all too far away from the guild, but she wanted to be _in_ there, having fun _with_ them.

She wouldn't be this depressed if she at least had Ultear to hang out with her by the crystal ball. But Ultear was gone; gave her life away in return for a life-saving minute. Meldy was stuck watching her last guildmate from afar, just so she can make sure he doesn't get into trouble.

_"The Event?" Meldy had asked the night before._

_"Yeah," Jellal said, "It's a Valentine's dance organized by Fairy Tail."_

_"So... what of it?"_

_"I'm going there, and I'd like you to watch out that anyone other than the guild notices me."_

_"Man," Meldy booed, "I'll be bored!"_

_"Sorry, I really want to see Erza again. Who knows when I'll be found and arrested."_

_She sighed. "Fine."_

"And yet..." Meldy cringed at the memory of yesterday, "... _There's nobody from the council in the guild!_"

"Stupid Jellal!" she repeated, this time louder and whinier.

* * *

Jellal twitched.

"What's wrong, Jellal?" Mirajane asked.

"Nothing, I..." he paused and looked around. "I thought Meldy was calling."

"Oh?" Mira giggled. She headed to the counter, back facing him. "Jellal, if you want something to drink..."

Cana tapped Mirajane's shoulder. "Turn back around, Mira."

She did as told, only to see that Jellal had disappeared again. She cringed. Things are already going the other way. Jellal was to come and get a drink from Mirajane, which had a _special ingredient_ inside, but he already disappeared.

"Where did he go? That Jellal... I was going to get him a drink," Mira said innocently, not fooling Cana with her kind demeanour.

"That guy is always disappearing, isn't he?" giggled Kinana.

Turning to Freed, Mirajane asked, "Freed, be a dear and go search for him, please? I need to go fetch Erza."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Thank you, so much!"

The ladylike man disappeared into the dance floor, looking for the escaped convict. Cana coughed out her beer because of a need to laugh, which she attempted to do. Upon hearing her laugh-slash-cough, Kinana cocked an eyebrow in curiosity, wondering why she was suddenly doing so.

"What's so funny?" the purple-haired mage asked.

"Nothing, I just..." Cana smiled like Natsu, "It feels like we're some sort of Cupid alliance or something."

A hand brought to Kinana's mouth, she giggled, too. "Or like Satan Cupid's bitches, right?"

"I've never heard you curse before!" Cana sat upright.

"So what exactly in a bitch?"

"Oh, Kina..."

* * *

Being the absolute superwoman she is, Erza managed to sober up in half an hour. _Only weaklings get hangovers_, is what she's often say the morning after another drinking party to Cana or Macao. Of course, being sober made her feel no better that she hadn't seen her beloved since the Grand Magic Games, and that he could be travelling around Fiore, likely on the other side of the country.

"Ugh..." she mumbled, standing up from the refreshment stands.

"Going somewhere?" Bisca asked, who was sitting with her while Alzack danced with his daughter.

Titania smiled weakly. "I need to breathe..."

"Okay," the cowgirl nodded, "Hope you're feeling okay."

"Yeah," Erza made her way outside, the back of her hand facing Bisca in a wave.

She was really feeling fine, physically. But she noticed Mirajane coming her way, which could only mean that it was her turn to be coupled up. She hadn't the mood to be part of her little shenanigans, let alone be awaited to get paired up with some guild member when she was going through so much heartache.

Where the hell was Jellal when she needed him? Every Valentine's Event, she felt like drowning in her bottle from missing Jellal so much. Being paired up with Ichiya one year made it not even the least bit better.

Avoiding every member of Mirajane's 'love crew', she managed to step outside and go to the nearby grass field. _Inhale, Exhale. Sweet thoughts. Stay calm and happy,_ right?

Inhaled, exhaled.

'Fuck this,' she thought.

Like hell she was going to keep on this purple dress - _the_ purple dress she wore minutes before getting kidnapped and brought to the man the sought out to the most, hence the Tower of Heaven episode in her life. A flash or light appeared, requipping into her usual armor, plus her Benizakura sword.

"Argh!" Erza exclaimed in frustration, slashing the air with her sword. This was her usual stress release.

_Slash._

It wasn't just _boy trouble_; every Valentine's day she is reminded of the same face that she knows there is a high chance she will never see again.

_Slash._

Always reminded of her past, and the first man she ever loved.

_Slash. _

Reminded of the fact that he went crazy and tried to kill her, and she still loved him.

_Slash._

Reminded that he was being chased by the cops, ready to execute him.

_Slash._

He might as well be dead.

_Swing - Slash._

"_Aaaaaaaagh!_" she screamed a final time, falling to her knees and sending Benizakura back to its magic space. She was feeling fine, physically, but never emotionally.

Now that she attacked the nothing for enough, she felt better - less stressed. Another flash of light appeared, and she requipped into the dress again with a bit more comfort. Erza spun round and was ready to head back inside.

Before her stood Jellal.

"Erza...?"

"Jellal!" She gasped, falling backwards to the ground.

"Erza..."

* * *

'This is such a pain...' Freed marched through the dance floor angrily while his mind spit vulgar thoughts. 'I only joined that demon's party to see what lady would be paired up with Laxus. _My_ Laxus! People keep on misunderstanding and thinking that I'm gay, but I just greatly admire him! He's my hero! _I'd_ rather dance with him than him dancing with whatever girl comes his way. I had no intention of actually becoming one of Mirajane's Love Groupies. Why can't Kinana do this?'

While he continued his march, he realised he wasn't even looking for the target Jellal, but rather for Laxus. And think of the blonde devil, there he was, on the dance floor. Dancing with _Laki_?

"This is who he chose for his date...?!" Freed cursed.

Laxus let the wood mage go, and she smiled. "Thanks for the dance, Laxus-kun!"

Laki walked away, and Freed was ready to go and talk to him. But he was interrupted by the ghost of Mavis. "Makarov's grandson! Would you like to dance?"

"Sure, why not?" Freed gaped at the sight of his hero dancing with a mere spirit.

He heard a few girls giggling.

"Laki, you danced with Laxus?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Ah, ha, ha! Me, too!"

"What? You guys as well? Same! What a nice guy!"

"I'm sure I saw him dance with those two over there, as well."

He dropped to the floor. 'He really _is_ dancing with whatever girl comes his way!'

He dusted himself off and stood up. 'I will _not_ stand for this!'

"Laxus! Dance with m-"

His collar was grabbed and pulled him backwards. "Ah!"

Freed turned around, only to see a dark purple aura around his demonic comrade. Mirajane kept her sweet smile on and gripped his shoulder just a bit tighter than she should have. She tilted her head to see past Freed, then positioned her head back and exhaled.

"Freed, didn't I ask you to find Jellal?"

"Y... yes."

"Is Laxus Jellal?"

"Not at all!" he shook his head wildly.

"Then, why are you following him?"

"I'm not! I'm not!"

Mira dropped him down, much to his relief. He started to walk on to look for Jellal, but Satan Cupid grabbed his face and turned it to him. her expression changed to the same expression she wore when she first battle Freed in Satan Soul form - a serious, intimidating face.

"Freed," she addressed him in a way that reminded him of the ever-scary Aquarius.

"Y-yes?" his face was deadpanned.

"Don't bullshit me. Go find Jellal."

"Yes ma'am!"

She let go of his face and her expression reverted back to her usual smile. Freed rubbed his poor cheeks in fear. "Sorry, sweetie, did I squeeze too hard? If you find Jellal, I'll put some ice on it. Call me through Warren once you've found him! I'll do the same when I've found Erza!"

His shaky nod told her he was never going to disobey again.

* * *

"Jellal," Erza repeated, making sure she was seeing right. "You're Jellal... right?"

"Y... yeah," Jellal assured her.

"I... see," Erza mumbled, and turned to her thoughts. 'Don't cry, Erza! You're stronger than this.'

"E... Erza?" Jellal asked.

Erza snapped out of her fight with her tears. "Um... yeah. It's been way too long."

"Yeah, we haven't seen each other since the, uh... Grand-"

"Grand Magic Games, yeah," Erza interrupted, "Since the summer. It's been like, six months."

"Yeah."

There was an awkward tension between the two. Silence filled the outdoors. It was lip-biting; at this point, Jellal regretted coming, scared that Erza would hate him for giving a no-show for half a year.

Erza smiled. Maybe she could loosen the thick air with a little humoring. "Want to go to the hills over there?"

She pointed to nearby grass hills. Jellal looked that way and smiled back. "Sure. I want to have a nice, peaceful conversation."

"Make up for lost times, right?"

"Right."

The couple headed up to the hills and sat there. Jellal looked at where Erza was sitting. "Isn't your dress going to get dirty?"

"It's fine. I could just requip if it gets too bad."

"Yeah."

At first, Erza wanted to have a slow conversation, so as to not lose all topics too quickly. But who knows if the council would show up or not? She'd better tell him whatever she could _while_ she could. She couldn't just say that she loved him, but...

"You know," Erza started, "When you named me 'Erza Scarlet', I only accepted because it was you."

"Really?" Jellal asked, startled. "You wouldn't if it was Simon or Millianna?"

"Nah. You were all strangers; how was I supposed to accept a stranger's name? But you seemed trusting."

Titania wore a smile he hadn't seen since she was a child. The same kind of smile that she had on when she was first named.

"That's nice to hear; that someone can trust me at all," Jellal said. He quickly realised he was going down the path of self-pity again, and shook his head to talk about something else.

"Um," he announced, "I also wouldn't have named some random stranger if it wasn't you, Erza."

"Oh? How so?"

"I love the color scarlet. Even my tattoo shows it. I thought that maybe someone could be named after my passion."

"Is that so," she blushed a bit, but not enough to let Jellal see. "I would have asked for a red guild emblem if it weren't for you naming me. I thought, 'If my emblem was his hair color, maybe he...'"

Erza clapped her hands over her mouth. Her smitten mouth almost let her feelings slip. After all, he thought she still believed that he had a fiancé. It would be too painful to see him reject her.

"Maybe I... what?" Jellal repeated.

But then again, he could be arrested and killed any moment now. Who knew if she could ever see him again after tonight? As horrible as it felt, she had to let him know; even if he didn't reciprocate her feelings.

"Maybe you..." she took a deep breath, and clenched her ready fists, "Maybe if I ever saw you again, and you saw my insignia, you would see how much you meant to me... and become a good guy again."

His eyes widened, but immediately went back to its normal state. "What... do you mean?"

'You know very well what I mean,' Erza thought, and clenched her teeth. She spoke again, "I mean that even though you tried to kill me all those times; even though you put me through so much suffering..."

_Another deep breath._

"... I never stopped loving you."

Not a second was wasted before Jellal exclaimed, with a reddened and embarrassed face, "I don't have a fiancé! I made it up!"

"I know," she nodded, and got up from the grass, "But that's all I wanted to say."

She turned around and walked towards the guild, head a mess. 'What did I just say? That was such a mistake! I showed my weak side again. Damn, stop crying!'

"_Erza!_"

The male mage grabbed her by the wrist and spun her around. Upon contact, Erza twitched and tripped towards Jellal, sending them both rolling down the hills. Erza ended up lying on the grass, Jellal kneeling on all fours above her. Both were in too much shock to say a word to their partner; their blushing faces said everything.

"This feels too familiar," Erza mumbled, turning her gaze away from Jellal.

"In the end, we never kissed," Jellal mentioned.

"That's just because of your stupid lie."

"But that's cleared up now."

"So?"

Jellal leaned in, and Erza saw where this was going. She knew better than to go down that road again, but her subconscious didn't. Just like six months ago, she placed her hands on his cheeks as he wiped her tears. All that was left was their unfinished business that they left standing.

It felt too familiar; just as Erza said. It was exactly how she imagined they should have kissed; passionate and reminding of everything they missed out on. They held onto said kiss for a few seconds, only releasing themselves to catch air.

"I never stopped loving you, too."

She smiled. "I can't believe I doubted you."

* * *

Freed watched the scene from behind the hills. He knew he was supposed to report to Mirajane when he found Jellal, but they sorted it out among themselves. He sighed, proud of the work he didn't do.

A cold hand gripped his shoulder.

"Freed, dear," Mirajane smiled dearly at her comrade.

"Yes?" He could tell Mira was happy about how he let things turn out.

"Why..." her arms started shaking as the dark aura rose to the heavens. "... _Why didn't you say that you found him?!_"

"M-M-M-Mira! I'm so-o-o-o-rry!"

**...**

Meldy smiled at the sight of her comrade kissing the girl he loved. Of course she still wanted to take part in pretty gowns and happy dancing, but seeing how things worked out for Jellal made her feel better.

"You said you could never be with someone who walks in the light," she sighed, "But I guess you couldn't keep your hands off of her, huh?"

She felt a sudden startle as her Lacrima Vision trembled.

"Did I just hear Freed scream?"

**...**

"In the end, I couldn't do anything. I've failed as a matchmaker!" she wailed to Cana and Kinana at the counter.

"H-hey, it worked out in the end, though, right?" Kinana reassured her.

"But _I_ wans't the one who brought them together!"

"Again, I'm so sorry," Freed shivered as Mira shot him her deadliest glance.

"W... well! Back to work! I'll work twelve times harder!" Mira pounded the air between sobs.

* * *

**Hey~ After the next chapter is the finale~~ **

**I'm sorry I take such long breaks between chapters, I had so much to do since school is starting in two days, so I had to get things done~ sorry .**

**But hey, ElfGreen and Bicksanna is next! Prepare yourselves for a chaotic and ridiculous chapter! :)**


	7. Strauss and Raijinshuu

**This chapter's a bit longer than usual, so bear with me! This follows _two_ couples!**

**Also, sorry for the wait! So much schoolwork ^^;;**

**By the way, it may seem like I'm being a bit harsh with Lisanna's description, but don't think I'm one of those authors that hates her because I ship NaLu~ I love Lisanna and think she needs more spotlight! Just continue reading ^^**

**EDIT: yeah, I messed up on the whole Amphridite/Aphrodite, but I fixed it :P**

* * *

"Kinana! I've finished number 13!"

"Good job - and you're out again," Kinana could barely keep track of her zipping friend.

After what Mira dubbed the _Great Betrayal_ done by Freed, her spark and willingness to pair people up - _in her own power_ - raised to over nine thousand. So far, she finished up her thirteenth couple, and was working on her fourteenth. Included were the awkward Max and his strange occult maniac of Laki, the Spirits Loke and Aries, and not to forget Makarov and his (still in denial) partner Porlyushka. Kinana's eyes couldn't keep up with her best friend, who surprisingly said, quote, "_I'm pumped, motherfucker!_"

At least she, herself, wasn't the one being paired up. Kinana _did_ have her eyes on Cobra, who was still captive in his cell. She could still hear his voice every now and then, which reassured her with great gentle words.

_I miss you._

_I love you._

_We'll find each other._

_I love you._

_I love you._

_I've finished number fourteen._

What?

"I've finished number fourteen, Kinana, keep track, please!" Mira clapped her hands in a _chop, chop!_ manner.

She snapped back to reality and signaled her devastated comrade Freed to jot down the names of the most recent couple, who hastily made sure he did it right. Mira was still mad at him for what went right with Erza and Jellal, after all. (Though he didn't know how he could be punished for misspelling _Reedus_, he was still scared of Mirajane)

"Um, who, who's next?" Freed asked in a jittery sense.

After a millisecond of a demonic glare sent his way, she turned to Cana and the corners of her mouth stretched. "You don't have a date, right?"

"No, no, no," Cana laughed a drunk hiccup, "I'm only dateless because Bacchus is on a mission. Keep in mind I'm no _single lady_."

"Yeah, yeah," Mira slumped in her stance.

After Freed felt a bit looser, he pointed to his teammate. "What about Elfman and Evergreen? They're already a couple, though..."

...

Meldy swore she heard a faint scream in the distance.

* * *

After seeing poor Freed in all his misery, Lisanna sighed. "Of course she would get mad..."

Lisanna was seen as _nice_ by most of her comrades. _Nice, neat Lisanna_. Nothing special about the face, the hairdo's a bit boring. Her clothes aren't as revealing and flashy as her friends, and she could have trouble battling even the apparently _weak _Lucy with magic. Of course, her body wasn't nearly as bombastic as her sister, a _former swimwear model_, or any other of her unnaturally proportioned friends. Just the usual, polite and respectful, average height, average body, average face, average magic, average everything. Just _Nice, neat Lisanna._

It's not like she wanted to change, though. She was perfectly fine being who she was, since the center of the spotlight wasn't really her scene. But every girl likes a bit of attention; it would be a lie if she said she wouldn't mind the occasional whistle or sexual remark thrown her way, like Lucy and Cana got every day. It's only natural, and she wasn't asking for much, maybe just a little, _Hey, that Lisanna is pretty cute. _But, whatever. She'd had a whole party thrown for her "revival", and that was enough attention for a lifetime.

Well, she could use one person's attention.

Throughout her whole life, she had a crush on Natsu. Maybe it was love, but it's not like she had any experience to determine that. Whatever it was, she wouldn't mind her sister pairing her up with him. Or him talking to her at all after her return. She remembered a few conversations they had, but there was never any _quality bonding friendship time_ with him.

She loved Lucy, too. Lisanna absolutely adored her, regardless of her closeness with her childhood love - or childhood _like_. Every girl feels jealous, and Lisanna obviously had a split second of resentment towards her blonde comrade when she realized that she was his new best friend. But she quickly shook it off - it would be unfair to Lucy, and all was Natsu's decision. Lisanna had no right to feel bad about any of this.

"Shake it off, shake it off!" Lisanna slapped her cheeks.

"Shake it off, shake it off!" She heard a familiar voice repeat.

Behind her sat Bickslow, sitting on one of Cana's empty barrels in a corner. He was shaking his head glumly and cursing at the remaining droplets or alcohol that failed to drop onto the floor from said empty sake containers. A rare sight; seeing Bickslow sad was't really normal, _especially_ seeing Bickslow sad without his tongue hanging out.

Time to set Lisanna's only special quality into play - her helping hands and ears.

"Bickslow, anything wrong?" she asked with concern.

He looked up a bit, red nose and eyes visible under his somewhat raised visor. A little shaky, too, if one were to look closely. Obviously, he was crying; an extremely rare sight. If it was anywhere else, they would laugh and slap his back in a friendly, but uncomfortable way. However, Lisanna knew how to make someone feel better.

She sat down next to the masked puppeteer and smiled. "Wanna talk?"

"Ugh, it's so goddamn stupid," he groaned, wiping his itchy tears, "Fuckin'... shit."

She looked around, realizing something. "Where's Flare?"

"What the fuck do you think I was crying like a little bitch over?" He gritted his teeth.

Lisanna clapped her hands over her mouth. She guessed that Flare Corona had dumped him after a healthy month long relationship. 'Nice going, me!'

Bickslow's face softened upon seeing her regret. "Oh, 'Sanna. Sorry I snapped, I'm just stressed. Thanks."

"No problem. I'm always here." _Nice, neat Lisanna._

"Thanks so much. You're a real treasure."

She reddened a bit, and giggled. "Thanks."

* * *

Her sharp heel stepped on his foot aggressively.

"Ouch! What the hell, Ever?" Elfman barked at his dancing partner, who continued her unsteady moves.

"It's not like I did this on purpose," she defended herself, "Red heels give me bad luck."

"Are you saying you don't like the shoes I got for you?!"

"You _know_ I prefer green. Besides, it's not like you're exactly enjoying the tie I got for _you_!"

"Ugh, you're such a pain!"

They continued to dance, despite the never-ending arguments. Others would guess that's what they called _tsundere_, but nobody dared speak up. It was fairly obvious the two were dating, even if they didn't realize it. They just so happened to go places together, as the two would claim. And of course, they had an easily visible attraction to one another, but they never kissed in public, out of the fact that such contact would confirm them being a couple to the others.

"Why are we even dancing if you hate the shoes so much?!"

"Because I like dancing! Why did you even dress up if you hate the tie so much?!"

"Because I wanted to wear a suit! Why did you even give this tie to me?!"

"So you wouldn't look like a douche in any other tie! Why did you give these shoes to me?!"

"Why did... well..." Elfman stopped and looked away.

Evergreen looked up and tilted her head. She'd totally forgotten the reason they were fighting, but she had went on anyway. How come?

The Beast looked back and shook off his scarlet cheeks. "U-Um! Why the hell would you even care?!"

"I-I don't!" She snapped.

"Good!"

"Great!"

"Continue dancing in silence?!"

"Sure!"

Mirajane huffed in a stressed, but satisfied way that could only scream, _See what I mean?!_ to her terrified friend Freed. She could only gather from their argument that they actually hate each other. Building up a sliver of confidence he had when he first battled Satan Soul, Freed walked up to Mirajane.

_Ahem_. "Um, Mira, don't you think it's time you accepted the fact that..."

"That fucking what?" she said calmly, as the aura that apparently only Freed could see rose up.

"That... they've been going out since the Tenrou incident; it's been ten months!"

"Shut the fuck up."

"Okay."

* * *

Handing Bickslow a cup of tea, Lisanna sat down next to him by the beverage table - which was on the opposite side of the bar counter that Mirajane sat by. He smiled in thanks, while violently rubbing his nose.

"I'm such a goddamn mess," he apologized.

"No problem, Lisanna's here to help!" she nodded determinedly, then noticed Bickslow's red hand and nose. "You might want to take off your visor; your hand really gets scraped against the bottom when you rub your nose."

"Fine, whatever."

Upon releasing his mask, Lisanna noticed how much his face really changed since the last time she saw it. He no longer wore a puppet shaped tattoo, giving space for the rest of his facade. His eyes still had the small "swirls" at the edge of them, but they weren't as scary as she remembered. Maybe it was because he looked far more sensitive than his violent nature normally did, like Natsu, but his face appeared far more attractive than usual.

"What's wrong, 'Sanna?"

She jumped back up, visor still in her hand, pale skin pinker than usual. Is it really because she likes sensible, strong types like Natsu that she felt that Bickslow looked better? Or was it just the uniqueness she felt when he called her a treasure? Whatever the case, she was there to help her friend, not find a Valentine's date for her selfish self.

"Um, nothing," she nervously tucked her hair behind her ear, "Where did the tattoo on your face go?"

"I removed it," he explained, "_Flare_ hated it so much. Now I don't even know whether I should get it back or not. When she dumped me just an hour ago, I felt like it was a mistake to get rid of it. Was a girl who'd break up with someone over telepathy _on the day_ of their date _on Valentine's day_ really worth getting rid of a lifelong tattoo?"

A little extra of Lisanna's Animal Take Over magic is that she had senses similar to animals, meaning that she could feel the rage Bickslow was feeling. She knelt down to his seat and cupped his shoulders gently with a smile.

"Flare was right, you look cuter without it."

"Should that help me in any way at _all_, 'Sanna?"

"Nope, but I'm just saying that you'll find a new love quickly if you keep your face like that!"

"You're just sayin' that so that I'll get over Flare," he lifted his head, not giving Lisanna the benefit of the doubt.

"No, really! I mean it!" she defended herself, "I personally like you without it!"

"_You?_" he repeated, a smile finally forming across his once-sad visage, "Hah, maybe you should have gone out with me instead of redhead."

Once again, her face swelled in red.

* * *

"I'm _sick_ of dancing!" Evergreen hissed and snatched her arms back to herself.

"What a coincidence," Elfman muttered under his breath.

Still pretending not to care for each other, they switched off their dancing state. Evergreen's feet _were_ actually hurting, but she tried to step back with the grace of the fairy she thought she was - which failed miserably. Elfman caught her back when she fell backwards, though they both immediately returned to standing normally, avoiding the contact.

"I'm catching some fresh air. Care to come?" Elfman said sharply.

Stone-eyed, Evergreen turned away. "No. I'm going for some tea at the beverage table. See you in a bit."

Elfman's eyes turned down a bit, where Evergreen swore she saw a bit of sadness flash across his face.

"Um, or I could come out with you, if you want."

Why would she want to come out with him? He was being such a jerk the whole time. What was pushing her to want to make him look happier? It's not like she needed to show her affection in front of the public.

"No, get your tea first. I'll be outside."

"..." she remained silent.

"Ever?"

"Oh, uh, tea, right."

She marched to the table to get the tea she wasn't really in the mood for anymore, being the bipolarity she was. The green mage snatched a cup and drank it violently, realizing that she was inviting several glances cast her way.

Two of the glances being from Bickslow and Lisanna.

"Evergreen..." they both said in unison, catching the attention of said mage.

"What?!" she snapped.

"No, nothing..." Lisanna mumbled.

"Yeah, something!" Bickslow retorted. "Having trouble with your _husband_?"

"We're not married, dipshit."

"Who knows? You guys said you're not dating before, I don't know what to trust," Bickslow shrugged teasingly.

She gritted her teeth in annoyance. "I don't even know or _care_ what I feel for that beast anymore."

Lisanna smiled, a bit intimidated by the woman, and gave some reassuring words. "Evergreen, even if you don't know, think. Would you rather be here drinking tea angrily or be with Elf-niichan, enjoying Valentine's day the way it should be?"

Evergreen shot her a glance she swore she never wanted to see again. Even so, Lisanna _did_ have a point. The only reason she was so _ticked_ was because Elfman looked so sad with her, even if she herself wanted to spend time with her loved one.

"What the hell," she chugged down the cup of tea and slammed it on the table, "Fuck you, Lisanna, you're absolutely right."

With that, she walked off - surprisingly calmly - to where Elfman stood.

Watching her move out into the crowd, Bickslow nodded at Lisanna approvingly, resulting in her confused glance back.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" she scrambled in her purse for a mirror, but was stopped by Bickslow's arm.

"No, but you did a good job with giving Evergreen 'the talk'. I've said it once, I'll say it again; you're a real treasure, 'Sanna."

Another eruption of red clouded her face. "Ha, ha, just doing what I do best."

"I mean it!" Bickslow tried to prove himself. "You made me feel better, and I don't even miss Flare anymore from just a few words coming out of your mouth. You're like a fucking magician or somethin'."

"You're overreacting, but glad to be of service," Lisanna hid her embarrassment with a wink and a wave, signaling her leave.

Once again, her wrist was grabbed by the Raijinshuu's member.

"Where you off to? Spend the rest of the Event with me, I've nobody to go to. Please?" he pleaded, strangely cute to Lisanna.

Palm sweaty, she gulped. "S-Sure..."

* * *

"Hey, Hunchback!" Evergreen called out, "Why'd you want me to get a drink?! To _avoid_ me..."

Her words were interrupted by her own gasp.

"To... um... avoid me..."

She rubbed her eye with her wrist.

"Um..."

Was she seeing right?

"Avoid..."

She stammered over words and sentences. It's not an everyday sight, seeing candles scattered around the porch, each lit with another color flame atop a balloon, giving her a sight of the pants that surrounded her. Not to mention, it gave her the rare sight of seeing Elfman smiling sweetly, with cheeks rosed of happiness.

"Elf..." she gulped, "Elfman? What's, uh, what's all this?"

Her deniable boyfriend waved her over to her end.

"It's technically been seven years and ten months," he said, breaking the silence.

"What?"

* * *

Straddling her stool angrily, Mirajane huffed. "Where are they? Those two..."

"Who?" Cana asked, downing some red wine.

"Elfman! And Evergreen, too!" she snapped, as if obvious, "They better not be makin' out somewhere."

"What do you care?" Cana refilled her glass, "It's not like they'll ever admit that they like each other. Calm down, man. I know you always get kinda _bitch_ - um, _stressed_ every year, but _damn_! By Mavis, you're more stressed than any Valentine's day else."

Another puff of air was sent by Mirajane. Of course she was stressed. Out of every year, she'd never been so successful in keeping couples together. But knowing that, she was afraid that she wasn't keeping an eye out for making sure _those two_ didn't stay together. How ironic.

"Well, fine by me. As long as they don't make any progress in their - well, _relationship_ or whatever, I guess it shouldn't matter," the devil replied.

_Crash_.

"Oh, God! You okay, Kinana?" Mirajane asked with concern. Kinana had just dropped a white wine bottle with an '_eep_', crashing it around her feet and poor Romeo's, who was standing with her to get some water.

"Oh, uh, I'm fine, fine. _Shoo_, Romeo! Don't talk to me for the rest of the night!" the snake-girl whispered to her underclassman.

"I understand," he whispered back, and scattered to Wendy.

"What was that?" Freed asked.

"No, nothing..." Kinana twiddled with her fingers.

"Don't tell me..." Mirajane gasped, "Romeo knows about where Elfman and Evergreen are! Kinana, I swear, if you..."

Interrupting Mira's evergrowing rage, Kinana pointed to across the room. "Oh, is Bickslow making a move on Lisanna?"

"What?!" Mira whipped her head back, her fury knowing no end. "That bastard is dating _Flare_, isn't he?! And he _dares_ making a move on _my_ baby sister?!"

Completely forgetting about the _ElfEver_ situation, she marched over to the couple angrily. It was _not_ Satan Cupid's best moment.

"LI-SAN-NA!" she yelled from afar, catching the attention of her sister.

"M-Mira-nee?!" Lisanna responded, afraid of her glance.

"You... _you..._ what are _you_, of all people, doing with _Bickslow?!_"

"I... I'm sorry...? Why am I sorry?"

"I'm not mad at _you_, I'm mad at _you!_" she pointed a sharp finger at Bickslow, who jerked upright at his mention.

"Why are you mad, Mirajane?" the Raijinshuu member asked innocently.

"What the fuck happened to _Flare_, huh?" her face was beginning to pump more blood than it should have. "Don't hit on Lisanna! You have a girlfriend!"

"Actually, we broke up-"

"_Shut_ your goddamn mouth, Bickslow! If it wasn't enough that I was faced with the challenge - challenged by _the Gods of love, Aphrodite and Cupid_ - to pair up the _entire_ guild by myself, _while_ still trying to keep Elfman away from Evergreen and _Lisanna_ away from Natsu, I had to face your fucking cheating, while Freed betrays me, Cana already has a boyfriend, Kinana and Romeo are keeping secrets from me, Elfman and Evergreen disappeared into some plot-twisting distance, and I'm just here, _ranting_, and on the verge of _sob... sobbing_... I just...!"

It was natural for Mira to get overdramatic and a tad bit bitchy on Valentine's day, but this was beyond what she ever freaked out about. Being challenged by the Gods of love themselves was a bit of an overreaction, but nobody dared speak a word while she fell to the floor sobbing comically.

"I broke up with Flare," Bickslow said quietly, Lisanna's hand sliding rapidly across her neck in a, _Don't start with her_, way.

"So what?! You broke up, and a minute later you're all over my Lisanna?!" Mirajane snapped back.

"No..." Bickslow rubbed the back of his neck with a blush, "... I broke up with her _for_ Lisanna."

Both of the Strauss family's heads looked up quickly, Lisanna's pale skin even more pale. Whatever happened to _nice, neat Lisanna_? Again, she wanted attention, but after her sister's breakdown, the whole room's eyes were faced her way. _That_ much attention was unneeded, and frankly, uncomfortable. She might've even heard a whistle or two somewhere near Macao and Wakaba. If there wasn't so much pressure on her to stay conscious, she might've even fainted.

"Um... what-what... huh?" she stammered, "But... you were crying! About, about Flare! And... you said she dumped _you_, not the, uh, other way... um... around..."

"I know you like to help people," Bickslow explained, "And a crying me would catch your attention. Call me a typical attention whore if you need to, but my three-week acting classes paid off when you believed that I was weeping."

"Attention whore."

Bickslow looked straight up at Lisanna's determined eyes, as did the rest of the room in tension. Did Lisanna _actually_ call him an attention whore?

"You... you really did it. Acting classes must pay off. I can't possibly count how many times you made me blush today. If you wanted to ask me out normally, I might've just said yes. But the fact that you did all of this _just_ for my attention..."

Even Mirajane was excited to see the live-action soap opera's finish. Bickslow hung his head.

"Yeah, I went too far, huh? You won't _just say yes_."

"Nope. I'll do this."

Growing out her wings from her bird transformation's back, she flew up to his mouth and pressed her lips against his, much to everyone's surprise. Her skin went back to its normal color - with maybe a reddish tint - but Bickslow's color transformed into what could easily rival an apple.

"Nobody's ever done so much for me. Thank you." Lisanna gave her everyday smile - with maybe another reddish tint - to Bickslow, who held her hand tightly.

"You are _so_ underrated."

Somewhere near Macao and Wakaba, they heard some more whistling and cheers.

* * *

"What?" Evergreen repeated, this time trying to contain her heartbeat.

"We're not getting any younger, Ever," Elfman extended his speech, "While I'm still nineteen in body, I'm twenty-five in soul. You're even twenty-seven now, despite your twenty year old looks. That being said, we've been dating since Tenroujima - seven years and ten months ago. Evergreen, that's a _long_ relationship, don't you think?"

She seemed to have ignored the fact that he admitted their relationship, but nodded. "Where are you going with this?" her voice was hoarse.

"I don't want to lose any more years. We're going to pass away seven years before we should, considering what time has been doing to us. If I waste any more time doing our little relationship dance, I might as well break up with you."

_I might as well break up with you_.

There it was.

He said it.

'And to think I believed he would be going somewhere good with this...' the fairy girl thought to herself, kicking the dirt to contain her tears, 'It's not like I ever liked him anyway. It's not like I ever loved him, or thought of maybe getting serious. Shit. Stop crying!'

"So..." she spoke aloud, hair hung over her face to hide the waterfall running down her cheeks, "You don't want to do our little _relationship dance_ anymore?"

"No. I want to end this confusing relationship."

Her legs shivered, but not enough for Elfman to see.

"Fine. I guess that's what I want, too."

It was certain that her voice was wavering, but not enough for Elfman to hear.

"Good. I want to move on to a relationship more solid and certain."

Her whole body stiffened, but not enough for Elfman to realize.

"Fine," she agreed stubbornly.

Not enough for Elfman to understand that she loved him.

"Because I've never loved anyone more than you."

Evergreen looked up at his face, which had eyes that told her what was happening was _happening_. If only she knew what was happening.

"Therefore..." Elfman took a deep breath and exhaled.

He dropped down to one knee, hands fumbling through his jacket. Soon, he took out a green velvet box, just the size of his palm, and opened it, revealing a golden ring that was rimmed in a shimmering lime. It held a small, green crystal in the middle, which was embraced by a wavy design.

"Elfman..."

"Evergreen, will you marry me?"

Her once stiff, shivering body collapsed onto the floor in relief and surprise. Her eyes were bloodshot, wide, and her tears no longer hidden between the bangs she hastily moved out of her face and the glasses she moved up to her forehead. She looked up into his eyes once more, even without the glasses, and he didn't even turn to rock. If anything, Evergreen was melting inside as he slipped the ring around her shaky finger.

"Yes," his fiancé replied, smiling too hard from her relief.

She looked down at her finger. "You _did_ know I preferred green."

* * *

"So what did _Romeo_ have to do with this?" Cana asked Kinana as they watched the scene from the door.

"Oh, Romeo enflamed the candles with different colors. He didn't want Mira to know, so he hid it from her," Kinana chuckled in response.

They looked back at Mirajane, who was, too, watching the heartwarming love story from the window. To their surprise, she didn't look mad. She looked _tranced_ instead.

Freed cocked an eyebrow. "Proud of your work?"

Mira turned back to the swordsman. "_My_ work? What do I have to do with this?"

"Um, obviously this entire moment is based on your ideas for the Event?" he said in a mocking voice, as if she were supposed to know this.

"What do you mean, Freed?"

"The garden they're standing in is in the shape of a mistletoe. The candles are inflamed by Romeo's colored flames. I _believe_ I even hear a recording of Gajeel's song in the background?" Freed mentioned each point on Mirajane's list of ideas for the Event.

"But I didn't do this..." Mirajane looked at his face in confusion, which changed to a face of shock.

"_You_ did this? You arranged _all_ of this?" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, I did. Helpful?" Freed hoped.

"Well, It's not really the couple I hoped for," Freed's face dropped when she began to talk, "And you used my ideas without permission. _And_ you used Romeo when he was supposed to be happily on a date with Wendy."

"I'm... sorry?"

"Don't be," her face lifted into a smile from ear to ear, "I forgive you. Thank you, Freed."

She kissed his cheek and walked away.

* * *

**Well, only one chapter to go! Again, sorry it took so long :)**


End file.
